<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unstoppable Force by ficforthought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859791">An Unstoppable Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought'>ficforthought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Force of Nature (Jared/Colin) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to An Irresistable Force. </p><p><b>Unstoppable: <i>Impossible to stop or prevent.</i></b> </p><p>Jared and Colin take their newfound relationship to the next level. Smut with feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Ford/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Force of Nature (Jared/Colin) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unstoppable Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after Jensen had walked in on Colin and Jared on the sofa, the two teens are in Jensen’s bedroom. Colin watches with a frown on his face as his friend packs an overnight bag, “Jen, c’mon, man,” he whines, “you don’t have to stay over at Steve’s place, you’re overreacting!”</p><p>Jensen spins around so fast Colin has to lean back to avoid a crumpled up hoodie and a pair of cleats hitting him in the face, “Overreacting? <em>Overreacting</em>?” he almost screeches.</p><p>Colin has to stifle a snigger, “Oh please, don’t be such a drama queen, we weren’t really doing anything…I mean we probably <em>would have</em> if you didn’t walk in when you did, but still.”</p><p>Jensen starts waving a cleat in his direction, the studs dangerously close to Colin’s chin, “Dude, I’m not eating breakfast where <em>your ass</em> has been!”</p><p>Colin can’t help it, then, the laughter comes bubbling out of his chest, “Oh my God, you make it sounds like we were fucking, it was a good morning kiss, and <em>anyway</em> my pyjamas were covering my ass, so don’t be such a baby.”</p><p>Jensen lets out a pained noise, “Dude, a good morning kiss is on the mouth... I don’t need to see…” he waves a hand in Colin’s direction, “<em>that</em> ever again, do you understand me?”</p><p>“Hey, he started with my mouth!” Colin shoots back around a laugh, then when Jensen’s face pales even more, he turns serious, “Look man, I’m sorry, OK? I didn’t mean for that to happen, really. You’ve been surprisingly cool about this and we appreciate it, we just…” he looks into his friend’s eyes to make sure he’s paying attention, “we got carried away. It won’t happen again, Jen, please don’t go!” and maybe he sounds a little desperate but this is important to him.</p><p>Jensen sighs and sits down heavily on the edge of his bed. He’s quiet for a couple of minutes, making Colin nervous that his best friend has changed his mind about being understanding after walking into the room just as Jared’s lips travelled from Colin’s belly to the head of the teen’s very interested cock, albeit over his pyjama pants. He watches Jensen pinch the bridge of his nose, meaning his stressed, then eventually he speaks, looking directly at the other teen, “I’m not gonna pretend to understand this thing you two have, Col, I just…it’s fucking <em>weird</em>, dude. I mean if it was anyone other than my dad I’d be telling you to call the cops on the pervy bastard, but it <em>is</em> my dad, man, we know he’s not like that.”</p><p>Colin slowly reaches a hand out and pats Jensen’s knee, “Dude, I know, he’s a good guy...the best, and seriously he’d never laid a finger on me before last week,” he pulls his hand back, not wanting to make Jensen more uncomfortable than he is, “I can’t explain it, myself, it’s always been him, ya know? I don’t know how I know, I just do. We’ll be better behaved and keep things behind closed doors, OK?”</p><p>Jensen rolls his eyes, “Ugh, stop with the ‘meant to be’ princessy crap! Look, I’m not saying I want you to shut yourselves away but I also don’t need to see you all over each other, either. Just give me some time to adjust, alright?”</p><p>Colin nods, “That fair, thanks, man,” he waves a hand towards the half packed duffle on Jensen’s bed, “are you really still going to Steve’s? Saturday is always movie and takeout night, just you and me.”</p><p>Jensen shrugs, “You can still do that but with dad, he’s always there anyway so it’s not <em>really</em> just you and me.”</p><p>“He lives here, Jen, it’s not like we could ever tell him to get lost!”</p><p>“Shut up, asshole,” Jensen replies, slapping Colin’s shoulder as he does, “I just think it’s best if I start spending a bit more time with other people if you two are gonna be all...<em>handsy</em>!” he shudders on the last word.</p><p>“I don’t want this to come between us, Jen,” Colin says, earnestly, “I don’t want it to affect our relationship, or yours with Jared,” he picks at a thread on his pyjama pants, “I can stay at my place for once and then you don’t need to go anywhere.”</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot,” Jensen says, punching his arm, hard, “there’s no point you being home alone just so me and dad can sit in awkward silence because we both want you here.”</p><p>“Aww, Jenny,” he says, teasing in his voice, “you do wuv me.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Jensen says as he stands to put the rest of his clothes in his bag, “you know what I mean.”</p><p>Despite the protest he knows he’ll get, Colin hugs Jensen from behind, one arm around his chest and the other around his waist, “You’re the best, seriously, thank you,” he says into the other boy’s neck. As predicted Jensen tries to shrug him off with a grumble they both know he doesn’t mean, but Colin holds tighter, barely holding back a snigger before he lifts his head to his friend’s ear, “and we both know it’s your dad who’s gonna be doing the fucking!”</p><p>He runs like Hell out of the room, cackling as he dodges the cleat Jensen throws at him around a disgusted sounding, “Duuude, I hate you!”</p><p>§</p><p>Hearing the familiar song ‘All For Love’ signalling the end of the film, Colin sighs and tucks himself in closer to Jared's side, "I don't know why we let you keep putting that movie on, Jay, it's so lame."</p><p>The older man scoffs, "The Three Musketeers is a classic, plus it’s like us, you know? Our own little dysfunctional family.”</p><p>“Oh my God, even more lame!” Colin says as he swats Jared’s stomach, even though there’s a warm, fuzzy feeling inside at the thought of it.”</p><p>Jared scoffs, “Hey, now, don't be hating just because you're jealous of Chris O'Donnell's luscious curls," he says around a laugh, ruffling Colin’s bed head styled hair.</p><p>Colin pushes himself upright, turning his body towards Jared so he can still feel the man's heat, bending his leg and tucking his foot under his other thigh, "Oh please, <em>you're</em> talking about <em>my </em> hair, Mr. I have four different conditioners in my bathroom?" he says around a smirk.</p><p>“Heeey,” Jared says, sliding a hand into Colin’s hair and gripping it lightly, “yours and Jensen’s are in there, too, don’t be telling half truths, kiddo!”</p><p>Colin huffs and pouts, raising an eyebrow at the older man, “I thought you weren’t going to call me that any more.”</p><p>Jared immediately leans in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “Sorry, just habit,” he replies, stroking the teen’s cheek with his other hand, “I’ll try to call you something else, instead.”</p><p>“Hmm, see that you do,” Colin replies, placing his left hand on Jared’s shoulder and tapping his own lips with the index finger of his right hand, “more,” he says, pulling on Jared’s t-shirt to bring him closer. Jared obliges, cupping the teen’s cheek and pressing a series of soft kisses to his lips, cheeks, forehead, nose and then back to his lips. Colin moans when the man’s hot flesh meets his mouth, sweeping his tongue out across the seam of Jared’s lips, wasting no time slipping it inside when they open for him. Colin’s pulse gets quicker as they kiss slow and deep, learning the taste of each other. Eventually Colin pulls back with a contented sigh and smiles at Jared, “Mmm, I love kissing you,” he says simply, dropping a hand to the broad, firm chest in front of him.</p><p>Jared has a dopey grin on his face, “That’s good because I plan on doing a lot more of it.”</p><p>Colin finds himself smiling back, looking down at their legs, remembering previous kisses over the years, “I remember the first time I kissed you with any meaning.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jared says, curiosity clear in his voice, “Care to share?”</p><p>“I think I was about eight, I’d got into a fight at school. Mom was so mad when you took me home but I didn’t care because I told you I loved you.”</p><p>He watched Jared nod, remembering it, “I kissed your boo boos better.”</p><p>“But not properly, you didn’t kiss my split lip, so I kissed you instead and…told you.”</p><p>Jared brought his hand to Colin’s thigh, heat bleeding through the denim of the teen’s jeans and making him relaxed, “You kinda freaked me out a little, I had visions of you running around doing it to people at school and them causing a scene.”</p><p>“Never,” Colin replies, “my kisses have always been for mom, Jen and you, just in different ways, obviously.”</p><p>Jared looked pensive for a few moments before speaking, “I used to hold you and kiss your head after nightmares. You probably don’t remember but there was one when you were about ten…”</p><p>Colin smiles, “When I asked you to stay with me? You held me until I’d calmed down and I remember kissing you after, it felt natural, ya know?”</p><p>Jared looked a little uncomfortable, “I’m not sure about that, it took me by surprise. Kinda felt like you were testing boundaries and at that age it was... weird."</p><p>"I knew I wanted to kiss you," Colin replies with conviction, he remembers it vividly, though the details of the nightmare had long since faded, "it was a thank you for staying to comfort me, for always being there for me. I guess it was my way of showing love...again."</p><p>"You've always been physically affectionate," Jared said, holding Colin's hand and rubbing his thumb over the teen's knuckles, "you sat on my lap long after Jen stopped, hugged a little more…I never discouraged you, now I think about it."</p><p>Colin squeezed Jared's hand, "I couldn't help it, I wanted to be close to you...always knew even back then I <em>needed</em> to be," he ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat.</p><p>He felt a tug on his hand and looked up to see Jared with an intense look on his face. He worries for a moment, not sure why, but it fades as soon as Jared pulls him forward, wrapping both arms around him, one around his back, the other cradling his head. He leans into the older man, breathing in Jared’s sweet scent.</p><p>They sit there just holding each other for a couple of minutes before Colin lifts his head and kisses Jared's throat, neck, chin then finally his lips. It’s gentle but full of want. He feels his cock start to fill as he hears the older man softly gasps his name, "You drive me fucking crazy, Jay!" the teen whispers, pressing their lips together again.</p><p>Jared moans and slides his fingers into Colin's hair, making him moan, too, "Good to know," he says when he pulls away, a searching smile on his face, "I need to know, when did that start? I'm trying to understand this thing between us."</p><p>Colin shuffles back on the sofa, if he stays pressed up against the man like he had been they wouldn't be talking for much longer. He makes sure to put a hand on Jared's knee, though, partly because now he was allowed to touch he didn't want to break contact, and also to silently let Jared know he’s not pulling away.</p><p>"A long time ago," he says, simply, "by the time we kissed in the kitchen I'd been thinking of you more often in other ways. I dreamed of you," he felt the blush creeping over his cheeks, again, "more than once by that point."</p><p>Jared frowned, "But you were only thirteen."</p><p>"And?" Colin raises an eyebrow, "Are you telling me you didn't find anyone attractive at that age?"</p><p>He watches as Jared frowns again, "Well, no, but…"</p><p>"But what? Hormones rule us, not the other way around."</p><p>"I guess," Jared sighs. He covers Colin's hand with his own, "so there were boys at school you were attracted to?"</p><p>"A couple," he shrugs, "it didn't take much for me to figure out I'm gay but they didn't make me…," he hesitates, trying to find the best way to explain his feelings. He turns his hand over and threads their fingers, "nobody's ever compared to you, Jay. Since I was old enough to know what my dick was for it was always you I pictured. Fucking rubbed myself raw for months," he laughs at himself, then Jared when he winces.</p><p>"Shit, Colin, I had no idea."</p><p>Colin covers their joined hands, "Why would you? I kept it hidden until…" he trails off, hoping Jared will get his meaning. When he’s met with a blank look he continues, "you hugged me, then you…I knew I was probably imagining it but the way you looked at me, it gave me hope. I <em>had</em> to kiss you, I had to know if I was going crazy, but then you <em>kissed me back</em>, all caring and comforting. I knew you had no idea what was going on but my body reacted, especially when you kept doing it. It made me…" he trailed off.</p><p>"You got hard," Jared says, obviously remembering the conversation he'd overheard between Colin and Jensen, "<em>that's</em> why you ran out like your ass was on fire!”</p><p>Colin groans, “It was the hottest thing I’d ever felt back then, I had to get out of there before I embarrassed myself,” remembering it was making his cock twitch, “I came so damn fast I was nearly dizzy.”</p><p>Jared blinks at him, “From the kiss?”</p><p>“Fuck off,” he laughs, “it was good but not <em>make me come in my pants</em>, good, you’ll have to work harder than that!”</p><p>A mock wounded look spreads across the older man’s face, a large hand coming to rest over his own heart, “Ouch, baby, why you gotta be so cruel?”</p><p>The teen shoves him in the shoulder, “Shut up, asshole,” he keeps eye contact with Jared and leans towards him, “you’re welcome to try, though.”</p><p>The look of immediate lust that crosses Jared’s face takes Colin by surprise, the man’s mouth hanging open slightly after a quiet “Fuck!” leaves his lips and the teen’s cock twitches, halfway hard, now.</p><p>“Like that idea, do ya?” he teases. The answer is wordless as Jared takes his face in both hands and presses their mouths together, firmly, the passion behind it obvious even with Colin’s inexperience. He pulls back enough to separate their lips so he can speak again, “I’m gonna take that as a yea...mmph,” he’s cut off by Jared’s lips back on his, this time pushing his tongue into Colin’s mouth. The teen opens up for him, hands blindy fumbling to Jared’s face and after a couple of mishaps he’s mirroring the older man’s position, the day’s stubble pressing into his palms.</p><p>They break apart for air and Jared’s pupils are blown, his face flushed and he’s panting… he’s nothing short of gorgeous and Colin’s dick agrees, “Fuck, Jared!” he breathes more than says. He watches as the older man licks his swollen, red lips, his intense gaze making Colin’s stomach squirm in the best way, “I knew kissing you was a good idea,” he rasps.</p><p>Jared smirks like the cat that got the cream, “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, sweetheart!” he says with a wink.</p><p>“Big talk,” Colin replies, feeling a spurt of pre-come wetting the front of his boxers, “gonna need you to put your money where your mouth is on that one, big fella.”</p><p>The predatory look he receives in response sends arousal flooding through his body, his pulse beating double time. He has no choice but to change position so he’s reclining on the sofa as Jared advances on him, crawling over his body. He nudges at Colin’s thigh and the teen lets his legs fall open and Jared immediately slots in between, rolling his hips so their groins rub. A moan works its way from Colin’s throat as he feels that Jared’s just as hard as he is. His head is bracketed between muscular arms as Jared looms above him, looking right into his eyes, “Forget money, I’m just gonna put my mouth <em>all over you</em>, instead.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Colin gasps as he grips Jared’s hips, followed by moans as the man leans down and places soft, sucking kisses to his throat, neck and behind his ear. The teen shivers involuntarily at that and Jared huffs out a laugh against his skin, "Do that again," he pleads and Jared obliges, running his tongue over the skin as well. He leans his weight on one arm and slides a hot hand up the front of Colin's t-shirt, fingers tracing over his belly and forming abs until he rubs and pinches one of his nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure through the teen, a strangled sound coming from his mouth.</p><p>Jared chuckles against his neck, pinching the other nipple as this time he thrusts his hips, putting sweet, sweet pressure on Colin's cock, “That’s not on, saying another dude’s name while I’m trying to seduce you.”</p><p>Colin slaps him on the shoulder, “Idiot!” he laughs, rolling his eyes. He groans when Jared pushes up, looming over him again, “Tryin’ to seduce me, huh?” he says, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.</p><p>“Is it working?” Jared asks, a smile on his face, but Colin knows him too well and he can see a little uncertainty in the man’s eyes.</p><p>The teen lifts his head, pressing a lingering kiss to Jared’s lips, bringing one hand from the man’s hip to his face, “Look at me,” he says, waiting until Jared does then digs his heels into the sofa for leverage as he rocks his hips upwards, pressing their cocks together again, “What do you think?”</p><p>Jared’s eyelids flutter as he pushes down to meet Colin’s hips, a small moan slipping from his still wet lips, “I think we should go upstairs.”</p><p>The teen can’t help but feel a little disappointed at the lack of contact as the man stands, but as soon as he’s upright Jared’s holding out one of his giant hands to help Colin up, and he takes it quickly, letting himself be all but dragged through the house to Jared’s bedroom.</p><p>§</p><p>As soon as they step into the room, the older man releases Colin’s hand and immediately goes to close the blinds and curtains. The teen watches Jared’s shoulders rise and fall as he takes and releases a deep breath before turning back around. Nerves flutter in Colin’s belly knowing where this is heading, and they don’t get any better when he sees the uncertain look on Jared’s face. “Jay?” he asks, keeping his voice as steady as he can.</p><p>Jared swallows and strides over to him, cupping both of his hands around Colin’s face and the teen can feel a slight tremor in them when he covers them with his own, “Are you sure this is what you want, Colin? There’s no going back from this, you understand that, right?”</p><p>Colin can’t help but frown, “Are you changing your mind?” he asks, knowing some of the hurt he’s starting to feel comes across with the words.</p><p>Jared frowns back, leaning down to Colin’s eye level, “Fuck, no, I just…” he looks away, the creases on his forehead deepening as he’s clearly searching for the right words. He takes another deep breath before looking back up, his look so intense that Colin feels weighted to the spot, “I just need you to be certain. What I’m feeling for you, now, I…,” he lowers one hand to Colin’s chest and the teen knows the man must be able to feel his heart thumping, “I don’t want to lose you, not now I realise what you mean to me. I think... shit, I <em>know</em> it’d kill me to not have you in my life, Colin.”</p><p>Colin thinks he <em>feels</em> his heart swell at Jared’s words. His eyes feel wet and there’s a lump in his throat so he just nods, reaching out to stroke Jared’s cheek, then the frown lines on his forehead, which thankfully lessen with each swipe of his thumb. He swallows, audibly, and brings his other hand to rest on the side of Jared’s neck, anchoring himself, “I’m positive, Jay, have been for years, I’ve just had to wait for you to catch up!”</p><p>Jared looks like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, and he leans in to capture Colin’s lips in a firm kiss. The teen returns it, pouring in as much love as he can into it, moaning and deepening it when he’s lifted into Jared’s arms. He wraps his legs around the man’s waist, even though he’s confident Jared’s strong enough to hold his weight, running the tip of his tongue around Jared’s and pressing as close as possible. He pulls away for air and looks at the older man who has flushed cheeks and is panting, looking at him like wants to devour him, “So I was slow on the uptake, sue me. Are we doing this, or what?”</p><p>“Oh we’re doing it,” Colin laughs, “I seem to recall you saying something about you putting your mouth on me...”</p><p>Jared’s eyes darken again and suddenly Colin’s world tilts. Jared spins them around and all but throws Colin onto the bed. The teen pushes himself up on his elbows to watch as Jared pulls off his own t-shirt to reveal the toned arms, chest, abs and stomach that Colin’s been drooling over for years. It makes his mouth water to see all that skin revealed for him, instead of sneaking looks wherever he could.</p><p>“See something you like?” Jared smirks, unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper on his jeans.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah!” he says, hearing the arousal in his own voice. His heart beats faster as he watches Jared’s jeans hit the floor, cupping his aching cock through his own as the large tent in Jared’s boxers jerks. He drags his eyes over the V of the man’s hips, back up his body to see the smirk still firmly in place as Jared’s fingers toy with the waistband of his boxers, “Come on, man,” Colin whines, “don’t be such a cock tease!”</p><p>Jared laughs, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he pushes them down, his hard cock slapping against his belly.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Colin gasps, his heart pounding against his ribcage, though this time with a little apprehension, “Fuck, Jay, you’re…” he looks up at the man’s face and sees the smile fade at what Colin assumes is the panicked look on his face, “that’s not gonna fit, man.”</p><p>Jared moves to the bed and climbs over Colin, the teen dropping back down to lie flat on his back and gripping the older man’s biceps. Jared leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips, “Hey, it’s fine,” he says, smiling one of those comforting smiles that immediately calms Colin’s nerves, “we can work on it, there’s no rush, sweetheart. It’ll fit, trust me, but only when you’re ready, OK?”</p><p>Colin swallows and nods, he absolutely believes that Jared would never intentionally hurt him, “I dunno, man, that’s a big dick!”</p><p>Jared laughs and kisses him again, slipping his tongue into Colin’s mouth when he opens it to try and speak. The teen moans and slides one hand up to hold Jared’s head in place and allows himself to be kissed until he’s breathless. Although he’s desperate for air, he still makes a complaining noise when the man pulls away, “You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Jared says and Colin is pleased that the older man is panting as hard as he is, “come on, up!” he barks and moves backwards off the bed.</p><p>Colin sits up and pulls his shirt off, throwing it aside with a groan as Jared’s long fingers undo the teen’s belt and zipper, encouraging him to lift up so they slide down his hips. Jared tugs them over his legs and drops them on the floor along with Colin’s socks, but leaves his boxers in place. Before he has time to ask why, Jared is crawling back up his body, trailing hot hands up his legs, over his hips, belly, chest and neck before leaning in to kiss the same path in the opposite direction.</p><p>Colin’s body feels like it’s on fire with every touch of Jared’s hot mouth to his skin, arousal making him break out in a light sweat, “Jay, come on,” he says around a gasp as the man scrapes his teeth over Colin’s inner thigh, “don’t tease me.”</p><p>“Oh, baby, that’s half the fun,” Jared laughs, pressing a kiss to Colin’s hip, then a trail over the waistband of his boxers, so close to where the teen wants him, but so far.</p><p>“Asshole,” Colin says, sliding his hands into Jared’s shaggy hair, applying gentle pressure and meeting resistance. He hears the older man tutting into his skin, which is tingling everywhere Jared’s touched, “please, Jay.”</p><p>“Please, what?” Jared says, lifting his head to look at him, the smirk reaching his eyes, “Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want?”</p><p><em>Everything</em>, Colin thinks. He scrapes his nails over Jared’s scalp and rolls his hips up seeking friction. The tip of his cock brushes the older man’s chin and the teen gasps at the contact, “Touch me,” he gasps as Jared runs his fingers up the teen’s ribs, “suck me… just... <em>anything</em>!”</p><p>Jared shifts and Colin can feel hot, moist breath over his cock even with the cotton of his shorts in the way, “Anything?” the older man chuckles, “How about...,” he leaves it open as he nuzzles the base of the teen’s cock at the same time as he slides his fingers to gently squeeze and tug at Colin’s nipples.</p><p>The boy gasps and squirms in pleasure at the feel of it, his nipples seemingly connected to his cock from the way he can feel himself leaking over the cotton covering him. Jared moves up his body, throwing a leg over his waist so he’s straddling him. The teen opens his eyes, though he doesn’t know when he closed them, “More,” he pants, sucking in a breath when Jared lowers his head to one nipple, his hot, wet tongue circling the sensitive nub, “Oh God, do that again!”</p><p>“You like that, huh?”</p><p>Colin can only nod as Jared all but attacks his nipples, chest and neck in an unpredictable pattern of licking, sucking, biting and pinching. With each gentle touch of his mouth Jared uses his other hand to scrape his blunt nails over Colin’s belly, abs and hip, rough enough to leave a sting but not break the skin; and with each sharp pinch or tight suction to the teen’s nipples he lightly traces a finger over the head of Colin’s cock through dampening fabric.</p><p>When Jared leans up to kiss Colin, wet, messy and with lots of tongue the teen groans deep in his throat, the combination of sensations making heat curl in his belly and his cock twitch. He throws both arms around Jared’s neck and shoulders, holding him as close as he can while he tries to lift his hips to rub his cock against the older man, but Jared’s having none of it. He pulls away with a wet sound and presses Colin’s hip down into the mattress with enough force to hold him there but not enough to bruise.</p><p>“Stay,” he growls, the arousal in his voice driving Colin crazy, “I’m in charge, here.”</p><p>The teen feels like he’s been shot with a thunderbolt, the sudden feeling of being entirely at Jared’s mercy overwhelming him. His heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest, he can’t seem to draw enough air in and when Jared cups his balls and gently tugs on them he lets out a high pitched cry, taken by surprise as he comes, hard and hot all over himself.</p><p>When the world starts to right itself, he opens his eyes to look at Jared. His face is flushed, eyes almost all pupil and his slick, swollen pink lips are parted around quick breaths.</p><p>“Fuck,” the older man says, sounding awestruck. His eyes are moving between Colin’s face and down his body, “that’s so hot, baby boy.”</p><p>Colin blinks as he raises his head, wondering what Jared’s talking about. He looks down and sees his boxers are soaked, the slick grey cotton clinging to his still hard cock, a patch of darkness spreading as his come soaks further into the fabric, “You made me come in my pants,” he croaks, suddenly realises that was Jared’s goal all along.</p><p>“Damn right I did,” the older man replies before he’s crashing their lips together in a kiss that’s all heat and want, sucking and biting at Colin’s lips until they’re tender. When Jared breaks the kiss they’re both panting heavily and the teen can feel the heat of the man’s cock pressing against his hip, “and now I need to fuck you, baby, you ready to be full of my cock?”</p><p>Despite the fact he’s still riding the high of his orgasm, Colin’s breath catches and another wave of arousal floods his system, his softening cock still somehow on board. He nods, threading a hand into the damp hair at the base of Jared’s skull and pulling him closer, “Been ready for years,” he rasps before he leans up to kiss the older man, slipping his tongue into Jared’s mouth almost immediately.</p><p>Jared whines high in the back of his throat and pulls back from the kiss, “Fuck, Colin, you can’t say things like that!” he hisses as he rolls his hips, pressing his hard cock against the teen’s thigh.</p><p>“Why not?” Colin laughs, “It’s true, I’ve been thinking about your cock inside me since I was thirteen, Jay!” Jared sighs, closing his eyes and a frown creases his forehead. Colin can see him take a deep breath before he opens his eyes again and the look on his face is akin to a scolded puppy. The teen pushes up on one elbow and uses the hand that was cradling Jared’s head to hold his cheek, “It’s OK, man, I know you’d never have done anything back then, you had to figure it out, first.”</p><p>Jared nods, releasing a sharp breath through his nose, “It’s just,” he drops his eyes and licks his lips, a pensive look on his face before he lifts them again, “it scares me how much I want you and that makes me feel…” his eyes drop again and he swallows hard.</p><p>Colin brushes a thumb over the man’s cheek and waits for him to look up again, “I get it, OK? I know I’m young but I <em>want</em> this, I wanna be with you and you shouldn’t feel bad about that.”</p><p>Jared scoffs, his hot, huge hand resting on Colin’s belly and tracing a pattern over it, “That’s not what other people think.”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit what other people think, Jay, this is between <em>us</em>, fuck everyone else!”</p><p>The older man’s face turns from troubled to smug as he slides his hand into the waistband of Colin’s boxers and wraps around his come covered cock, “I don’t wanna fuck anyone but you!”</p><p>The feel of Jared’s hot palm and his words sends a zing through Colin’s blood and although he feels gross with his come cooling rapidly over his crotch, he can’t help but groan and push into Jared’s touch, “Then do it, show me how much you want me!”</p><p>Jared wastes no time, pressing a wet kiss to his lips before he’s suddenly moved down the bed and is tugging at Colin’s boxers. The teen lifts his hips and they slide off his legs and onto the floor, somewhere, letting out a gasp when Jared leans down to nuzzle at his cock before his hot tongue starts to lap up the remaining come that didn’t get soaked into the discarded fabric, the teen’s flesh twitching with each lick. When’s he’s fully hard again Jared takes him into his mouth, both of them moaning at the feeling.</p><p>Colin’s never experienced anything like it, the slick, wet heat around him with just the right amount of suction. He cries out as Jared takes him deeper and threads both hands into his lover’s shaggy hair, “God, Jay,” he groans, then cries out again when Jared’s tongue flicks under the head of his cock, “Fuck!”</p><p>The older man pulls off with a wet pop, “Getting there,” he mumbles as his mouth goes lower, placing sucking kisses to Colin’s balls. It feels amazing, but not as good as when Jared goes lower still, using both hands to spread his ass cheeks and circle that talented tongue around the teen’s hole. Colin makes a sound he might later classify as a squawk, then a deep groan as the wet muscle pushes inside him. It feels like his whole body is on fire, his cock leaking over his stomach already and they’ve barely started. He spreads his legs and Jared leans in closer, the heat of his tongue going deeper into Colin’s body makes his stomach and abs quiver.</p><p>It’s too soon and not soon enough when Jared finally pulls away, saying something Colin’s lust fogged brain isn’t caught up with, yet. He thinks he makes a quizzical sound and this time he hears the words, “Lube, in the drawer,” he’s saying, voice deep with lust, “come on, man, I can’t wait much longer!”</p><p>It takes a couple of uncoordinated attempts for Colin to twist his top half and pull the nightstand drawer open. He finds the tube almost immediately, grabbing it and throwing it to Jared who catches it easily. He turns back to the drawer and pulls out an unopened box of condoms. He looks at Jared, hoping the question is clear on his face, but voices it just in case, “Do we need these?” he pants.</p><p>Jared hesitates a moment, “I… it’s up to you,” he says, “I’ve always used them before, I’m clean.”</p><p>Colin shares no such hesitation and throws them back, “No, I wanna feel you, wanna feel your come inside me, not latex.”</p><p>Jared groans, his eyelids flickering and movement of his arm tells the teen that he’s gripping his cock, “You’re gonna kill me,” he says, intense heat in his eyes, “yeah, yeah, I want that, too.”</p><p>Colin smiles, relieved. He knows that afterwards it’ll probably be gross but for now he wants nothing more than Jared marking him from the inside, “Then get a move on!” he says, impatience clear in his voice.</p><p>Jared swallows hard and kneels up, flipping the cap on the lube and squeezes some on his fingers… and Colin’s thigh and the bed, “Sorry,” he says, a blush creeping across his already flushed cheeks, “I’m nervous, shit, why am I nervous?”</p><p>The teen’s stomach swoops like he’s on a rollercoaster, the knowledge that this beautiful, older and much more experienced man is just as nervous as a teen about to lose his virginity, both reassures him and turns him on, “Isn’t that supposed to be me?” Colin asks, trying for teasing but it falls flat.</p><p>Jared gives him a reassuring smile, the hand not covered in lube stroking Colin’s thigh, “It’s <em>because</em> it’s you, dumbass. I won’t hurt you, sweetheart, we stop any time you say, OK?”</p><p>Colin frowns and shakes his head, half sitting to grip the man’s shoulder, “I don’t want you to stop, Jay, wanna give you everything you want...everything we <em>both</em> want.”</p><p>The way Jared’s breath catches tells him it was the right thing to say, “Gonna make it good for you, OK?” he says, rubbing his thumb through the lube on his fingers, spreading it around, “Just relax for me, baby,” Colin nods and he spreads his thighs to give Jared room, “God look at you,” the older man says, his eyes full of want, “so fucking eager for it!”</p><p>Colin doesn’t reply with words, he doesn’t need to, they both know it’s true. Instead he opens his legs as wide as he can and tilts his hips up, gripping the sheets under his hands in anticipation. He’s fingered himself countless times so the feeling of Jared pressing inside him is familiar, yet at the same time, different, and so much better. Jared’s fingers are longer, thicker and hotter than his own and they feel <em>awesome</em> spreading him open. Jared’s being too slow and careful, and that won’t do, “Come on, I’m not gonna break,” Colin pants, squeezing his inner muscles around Jared’s fingers, moaning at the sensation it brings.</p><p>Jared groans and increases the pressure and pace of his fingers, fucking two of them into him, the delicious drag on his rim making the teen moan. It’s clear the older man is as impatient as Colin is because after only a minute he’s pushing in with three fingers, pumping steadily and stretching him out. The slight burn only turns Colin on more, and Jared’s harsh pants tell him it’s almost time.</p><p>Soon Jared is kneeling up, scooping up the excess lube from Colin’s thigh and coating his dick. Colin watches as the lube mingles with the copious amount of pre-come dripping from the slit of the purple head, and the knowledge that he’s the cause of it makes Colin’s own cock jerk and leak. He can’t help but take himself in hand and pump a couple of times, the sight of Jared is like so many of his jerk off fantasies come true. He’s startled when the older man slaps his hand away with a sharp, “No, that’s <em>mine</em>!”</p><p>Heat coils in his belly at the possessive tone and he can’t help the “Yes, sir!” that falls from his lips. He barely has time to process movement before Jared is pressing him into the mattress, fucking the teen’s mouth with his tongue, kissing Colin like he’ll die if he doesn’t. When Jared pulls away with a slick pop he looks almost feral and the teen thinks he may just come untouched, there and then.</p><p>Jared seems to read his mind, “Not yet,” he says with more than a hint of desperation, shifting his body so he can hook his arm under the back of Colin’s knee and pressing the head of his cock against the teen’s hole, “need to be inside you when you come. Ready?”</p><p>Colin throws a hand around Jared’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss as he hooks his free leg around Jared’s thigh, urging him forward. The older man pulls back, stroking Colin’s hair from his sweaty forehead before he tilts his hips and <em>finally</em> pushes in. The stretch and burn of Jared’s size is equally uncomfortable and welcome and they both groan at the feeling of Jared pushed in as far into Colin’s body as he can go.</p><p>Colin takes a couple of deep breaths and relaxes his muscles as much as he can before nodding, Jared slowly pulling his hips back almost immediately and thrusting back in with a little more force, like he can’t help himself. The teen watches the pleasure on Jared’s face as he thrusts again. “Fuck, baby, so tight,” he says with a tremble in his voice, “is this OK?”</p><p>Colin shifts his hips and squeezes, trying to get Jared in deeper inside him but it’s impossible. He rocks up, pressing his aching cock against Jared’s rock hard abs, nods and moans. He seems to have lost the ability to speak so he uses body language, instead. He pulls Jared closer using his leg, wrapping both arms tight around the man’s broad back and rolling his hips. He cries out when Jared’s cock grazes his prostate, the tingle shooting through his cock and making him leak.</p><p>It’s as if Jared was waiting for his cue and he starts up a steady pace, thrusting harder, rolling his hips, making Colin feel almost empty then impossibly full, again, over and over until he’s losing his mind. The teen is a mess of sensations as their bodies move together, slight discomfort of his first time mixed with pleasure and feeling of being worshipped he never expected. Jared’s mouth is on his, drinking up all the moans and grunts Colin’s making as their motions get more frantic as they both get caught up in pleasure.</p><p>Soon the only sounds Colin can hear are the steady slap of skin on skin, their harsh panting, sloppy kisses, moans and a steady stream of words including ‘good’, ‘tight’, ‘love’, ‘hot’ and ‘perfect’ though he has no idea which of them is speaking. Jared has one hand on Colin’s hip, the fingers of the other threaded through the teen’s own, and it’s too much and not enough at the same time. The familiar heat and pressure is building faster than Colin would like and with great effort he releases Jared’s lips,” So close, Jay, gonna come.”</p><p>Jared slows his thrusts but doesn’t stop, instead shifting so his hot, sweaty palm envelops Colin’s impossibly hard, dripping cock and brushes his thumb over head as he angles his hips to hit that spot inside, and Colin can’t hold on, his throat stinging from the shout as he pumps wave after wave of hot come between their bodies, muscles spasming around Jared’s cock inside him.</p><p>With his heart jackrabbiting in his chest and gasping for air, he opens his eyes to look up at Jared. The man is staring down at him, pupils blown, lips slick and red, sweat shining over his skin and looking at him like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen, “What?” the teen manages to ask around his gasps.</p><p>“You,” Jared replies and his voice is so low and husky it makes Colin shiver, “you’re beautiful!” he says before he smashes their lips together and starts fucking into the teen at a faster pace, moving them up the bed with the force of it.</p><p>Colin has to pull away to breathe after a few thrusts, but he watches as Jared’s mouth hangs slack and open, hands tightening as his moans get louder. The teen squeezes his muscles around Jared’s cock again and scrapes blunt nails down his back, “Come for me, fill me up, Jay,” he says, and no sooner are the words out than Jared cries his name, stills and Colin can feel the heat of the man’s come flooding into him in wave after hot, sticky wave.</p><p>They lie there for who knows how long, until Jared lifts his head up from where it’s been resting on Colin’s sweaty shoulder and looks him in the eye. They’ve barely got their breath back but it feels like Jared’s intense gaze is stealing the remaining air from the room. The teen’s stomach is full of butterflies as he waits for the older man to say something, suddenly terrified that this is the point where he flees the room, realising this was a huge mistake. Colin holds tighter around Jared’s waist and squeezes his hand, holding him as close as possible, not that it would stop the man and all his bulk running away, but it’s all Colin can do right now. When Jared smiles at him then presses a gentle kiss to his temple, all the tension and worry Colin was holding just fades away.</p><p>Jared brings his hand from Colin’s hip to his cheek, long thumb brushing over the teen’s lips and leaving a warm tingle with every pass. It’s tender, gentle and possessive all at once and Colin’s breath catches. Jared leans down, gripping Colin’s face and pushing his tongue slowly into his mouth, and the teen can’t help the moan as he returns the unhurried kiss, feeling like he’s floating.</p><p>It ends with a groan from both of them when Jared’s cock has softened enough to slip out of Colin’s body. The teen winces a little, he’s tender down there, and bites his lip at the foreign but not unpleasant feeling of Jared’s come leaking out of him.</p><p>“You OK?” Jared asks, concern wrinkling his forehead until Colin nods, “Good,” he says, a relieved smile on his lips, “Colin, I …” he pauses to clear his throat, and Colin cups Jared’s cheek in his palm, just touching, waiting for him to finish. He watches as Jared swallows, licks his lips and then speaks, again, “I’m sorry I didn’t figure this out sooner. I love you so damn much, sweetheart.”</p><p>Colin’s heart picks up again and he swallows around a lump that’s formed in his throat. There are tears burning in his eyes and he’s hoping like hell they don’t fall, but he’s waited <em>so long</em> for Jared to be on the same page as him that it’s inevitable. They stream down the side of his face and onto the pillow below. He feels himself blush but nods at Jared anyway, answering the man’s unasked question of whether he can be forgiven for being so blind. His chest is so full of emotion that he can barely breathe with the weight of it.</p><p>Jared pulls him into a hug before rolling them on their sides, pressing himself up all along Colin’s back, despite the fact they’re both sweaty and sticky with come. He throws a long arm around Colin’s waist and peppers soft kisses to the back of his neck. The teen knows they need to move and clean up, but the feel and smell of Jared all around him makes him feel so relaxed, and soon he falls asleep.</p><p>§</p><p>The second time Colin wakes with his face pressed into Jared’s chest and the man’s arms wrapped around him, his face breaks into a beaming smile because this time it’s not because of circumstance, it’s because it’s where they both want to be. He lets out a contented sigh and snuggles further into the man’s heat, smiling when Jared pulls him closer, kissing the top of his head with a muttered, “I got you.”</p><p>Colin slides his hand up Jared’s warm, firm chest to rest of over the man’s heart, “Yeah, you really do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>